The Phoenix Flame
by PhoenixInside
Summary: Everything is normal NOT Lucy has been ignored fro months cuz of lissanas return from 'the dead' only few don't ignore her one day team natsu comes up to Lucy only to kick her out of the team and call her weak she soon leaves fairy tail to train then she ran into. Phoenix it offers to teach and train her she soon has a new companion along with her exceed and a boy who (first story)
1. Kicked out

Chapter 1 Kicked Out

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia and im on the train right now today I'm no longer in fairy tail yes that's right I left the guild because and on my birthday to sigh how come bad things always happen on my birthday sigh well here is how it started

**Flash Back** **(Lucy POV)**

"Yaaawn" i woke up saying as I got out of bed. Today I was not really looking forward to going to the guild, because ever since Lissana has come back 'from the dead' every on has been ignoring me well everyone except Juvia, Gaggile, Levy, Happy, Wendy and charla, and of course master. Sigh well at least some people know that im real sigh I guess I was just a replacement to them. At first I thought that they were just so happy to see her but it been 8 months and still team natsu does not even go o. Missions with me it's Lissana now sigh I guess I was just a replacement after all. Well time to get ready.

**At Fairy Tail (happys POV)**

I was waiting for Lucy since Natsu barely talks to me any more besides I feel comfterble with Lucy shes so nice to me I'm glad I'm her friend. Suddenly the guild doors flew open it's was Lucy only Juvia, Wendy, and I noticed her arrival since team shadow claw (sorry forgot) was on a mission. "LUSHY" I flew right at her and hugged her tightly. "Lucy!" Screamed Juvia as she hugged her Juvia no longer calls her love rival and she's no longer crazy "Lucy ni san" said Wendy. Wendy thinks of Lucy as her sister. Juvia Wendy and Charla ran over to her and hugged Lucy as well while the guild did not even notice. Sigh why are they ignoring Lucy "LUSHY I got bad news!" I said with tearful eyes. "What is it Happy?" Lucy asked. "I I I tried to stop them but they would not listen they want to kick you off the team!" I cried.

**(Lucy POV)**

i froze at what happy said and sat down at the counter. "Mira can I have a milk shake plz?" No ansew i should have know sigh. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hey lucy" I know that voice it's Natsu I turn around fast. "Yes what do you want?" I said happy that he was talking to me then Erza and Grey came up I then remember what happy said this is it they are gonna kick me off."we want to kick you off the team." Said natsu all to happy. "Yeah so you can train and get stronger so we won't have always save you and you won't get hurt." Said Grey I can't belive he said that he pretty much just called me weak. " E-e-erza?" I croked out and looked at my sister figure at the brink of crying.

**(Erzas POV)**

"E-e-erza?" Lucy croaked out she looked like she was going to cry I feel so bad but it's for her own good but is this right I feel so bad kicking her out and Happy was really upset so was I but Natsu said that she was weak and we always have to save her butt and all but she is strong but I don't want her to get hurt I hope she does not take this the wrong way she's like my sister! "Lucy I also think you should leave the team to get stronger." I then realized what I said and felt terrible because I just saw a tear slide down her face I was about to say something but she said."ok then fine I'll leave if that's what you want let me guess your replacing me with Lissana."she said sadly what gave her that idea wait now that I think of it I'm such a fool she must be so hurt if I think about it we all have been ignoring her for months. "That's right Lucy we are replacing you with Lissana since she is much stronger then you." Natsu said cheerfully I can't BELIVE it and I have a feeling that he wants it to be permanent I'm sorry Lucy.

**(Lucy POV)**

my heart Broke at that. "Fine then." I said erza looked regretful but I did not pay attention "Mira is the master here." "Huh oh yeah why?" I did not answer and ran up to the office.

Yeah in the office and all still Lucy's POV

"master can I leave fairy tail plz." Master looked shocked and sad but understood he removed my mark befor I left i gave him 4. "one letter is for team Natsu another for the ones who did not ignore me give them this straight away but don't let them tell anyone but also do the same for Erza ok another is for the guild and one is for you don't tell anyone that I'm gone I want them to find out them selfs but tell the ones who did not ignore me and Erza ok master?" I said he nodded and took the letters.

**flash back end**

and that is how I got here.

**clif if hanger I think anyways you will find out what the letters say next chapter oh and silly my disclaimer I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did also don't be mean to me ok this is my first story well bye also sorry it's short but hey first time and all ok they will soon get longer I think well bye for real this time see yes next chapter :D**


	2. A new start

**Phoenix:Hello I'm back and I'm happy that some of you fave and followed my story :D**

**Happy: AYE if you like she can make them longer but it will take more time AYE *Phoenix gives him some fish***

**Phoenix: Good Happy now do the disclaimer**

**Happy: FISH YAY PHOENIX DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF SHE DID LUCY WILL HAVE HAD A EXCEED LIKE ME AND ALL BUT HEY IM HAPPY THAT IM A BIH PART IN THIS KIND OF STORY USALLY IM BARLY IN THEM YAY IM A BIG PART! :D**

**Phoenix: ok Happy calm down and let's get this story started! :D**

**At the guild Happys POV**

I'm sitting down crying on how much I is Lucy silently she told us not to tell anyone its so annoying no one but us and erza who is now part of the group even notice or seem to miss her but us I just want to punch everyone! Why did they ignore her sigh. Then Lissana walked up to me. "Hey Happy can I talk to you?" She asked me. "aye Lissana let's go somewhere private with all this noise." I said.

**bold is Lissana**

normal is Happy

**happy have you seen lucy I was hoping to talk to her and be friends and all also I wanted to tell her sorry that the kicked her out for me.**

it's ok Lissana but you can't she was so sad only me levy master Juvia gajile Wendy Carla and Mira talked to her and well Erza to kinda and everyone else ignored her so she was always at the edge of breaking and when team Natsu kicked her off and called her weak she broke so feeling lonely and unwanted she quite and told us not to tell anyone they have to find out on there own that she left I really really miss her I wish she would come back. *tears form in my eyes*

**WHAT I'm sooo sorry its all my fault they all ignored her and everything I wish I could say sorry and be her friend I'm so sorry Happy and this does not sound like the fairy tail I know I always heare everyone except you and the others talk so bad about her always calling here weak and a cry baby and just insults this is not fairy tail it can't be*she starts to cry***

Don't worry Lissana its not your fault and your right what's wrong with all of them it's like they never even liked her and was... Just a replacement... But fairy tail never would have done that... But if you think of it only four people who knew you me Levy master and Erza it's really does seem like it sigh I really do miss her WHAAAA*i start to cry*

**its ok Happy I'm so sorry I can't BELIVE any of this fairy tail would never have done such a thing hmmm maby there is a magic spell that did it and you and the others wears there at the time so everyone else is under a spell**

yeah your right Lissana there was that one time that levy and gajile went on a mission togather and Juvia me Wendy and Carla went on mission as well and Erza went on a solo mission and master was at a meeting so it could be just that and Mira was not there case she went on mission with you that same day as well so yeah IT CANT BE JUST A COINCIDENT IT HAS TO BE THAT

**ok chat over time skip of 1 hour and all now somewhere Lucy POV**

ok I was in a forest some where when i heard a loud scream then I looked around when I saw a man hurting a poor exceed that was white with red on its tip of the tail and sky blue on the tip of its ear (look at the exceed on my profile pic if you need to) the exceed was crying the man was calling it weak and worthless and said she should not have been born I was so angry at him I ran up to him."HEY LEAVE HER ALONE IF YOU DONT WANT HER JUST GIVE HER TO ME YOU DONT NEED TO HURT HER!" I yelled."heh fine just take this worthless garbage out of my sight he said as he threw her with a ton or scratches and bruises on her to me I caught her safely and ran out of there to my camp. She soon woke up. "Where am I and who are you WAIT IS HE HERE IS HE GOING TO BURT ME-" I cut her off."don't worry it's ok I'll take care of you from here on out and don't worry I won't hurt you and your not worthless or weak he's just a Baka who does not know any thing. Oh I'm Lucy what's your name." I said nicely. "really oh Thank you Lucy and my name is Angel its nice to meet you and you seem very nice I'll be happy to be your exceed!" She said happily.

**ok and cut that's a wrap ok so here is Angel she is also a main character ok and i would love it if you all follow review and fave my story if you guys review I'll be so happy and I'll will prob update faster sorry that its so short it's just I'm not sure if that many people like it so I'm not that inspired so if you all review follow and fave enough I'll update faster prob and try to make them longer will chat next update bye and peace out :D**


	3. Authors note

**I'm sorry iv not been up dateing and all I'm just trying to find out what ots gonna be you know the pairing hehe sorry that I'm TAKEING so long and all but um hey do u like m cover I combined 3 of my pics to make it one big pic in a photo edit hehehe again sorry I'm TAKEING so long but school and all can really keep a girl busy hehehe oh and sorry if you thought this was a chapter cuz it's not ? but I may be able to update this Saturday or Sunday. Well um revive and and for my other chapters if ya like me well bye.**


	4. discovery

**hi people and yes I'm updating the chapter yay :D ok now I would like to thank all of you who followed and reviewed and favorited thank you all now Lets all give a hand tom the people who reviewed and THOUSE people are drum roll plz: DemonXMatchmaker: thank you I'm glad you like the story :). And**

**rolu love them:thank you for reviewing I'll try my best :)**

**Now on with the story yay :D**

**lucy happy and erza: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**me: ok ok i get it I get it god angel would you**

**angel: ok phoenix does not own fairy tail if she did I'll be in it :) ok now let the story start!**

**me: HEY THATS MY LINE!**

* * *

**At fairy tail Lissana POV**

I could not BELIVE what happy told me Lucy seemed so nice what happened here this is defintly not fairy tail that I know hmmm maby someone is behind this oh Natsu is coming..."Hey Lissana! Wanna do a mission?"he asked me. " no Natsu I don't want to do a mission."I replayed he just looked confused then walked away. God I wonder what made everyone act this way well except for a few others maby Ill go research. I walked outside when I heard strange voices talking about something it sounded important so I went to hear it. "So did anyone find out yet prob not there all so dumb haha we did get all of them right?" Said cloaked figure 1. "I pretty sure we did."said. Looked figure 2. 'What do they mean by get them all and find what out?' i felt like I should get out of there so I walked into the guild normally so I would not be suspicus (don't know how to spell it). then Natsu came up to me. "Hey Lissana let's go on a mission." He said annoyed that I said no last time. "No I can not right now I need to uhhhhhhh talk with some of my friends Erza Happy Juvia Gaggile Wendy Charla and Levy."he looked upset but walked away. I then went to find my friends.

**Wendy POV**

I was walking around bored till I heard Lissana looking for us. She then walked up to me."Hey Wendy I was just looking for you and the others."Lissana said."Ok I'll go get them."I said I then went to find them. I then ran into Romeo. "Oh hey Webdy he said. "Oh uh hey Romeo."I said kinda embarresed."well I got to go seeya around Wendy." he said THOUSE words made me kinda sad but I nodded and left. Then I saw Juvia at the bar haveing a drink."Hey Juvia me and Lissana were looking for you." I said. "Ok Wendy Juvia will go with you."said Juvia as she got up. "Gagile went on a solo mission toad the will be gone for a very long time." Juvia said "oh ok Juvia thanks for telling me." I said I then found Happy Erza Levy and Charla.( btw Happy np longer has a crush on Charla ) then Lissana came and dragged us to Lucy's old apartment.

**Levy POV**

After Lissana dragged us to Lu-chans old apartment she looked very serious (I'm just gonna time skip it I'm to lazy hehehe) "WHAT" me and the others screamed after Lissana finished. "Wow maby they are behind this all but why would they do it to Lushy?" Happy asked Nd Charla nodded. We all responded saying "we wish we knew."

**ok did ya think it was over well it not. Yay**

**Somewhere ? POV**

i was walking in the forest with my Baka partner through the forest after getting kicked out of saber tooth (yep you guessed it it is Rouge) when we heard a scream it sounded like a girl.

* * *

**ok I'm sorry that it's short again but I will make it longer now on to the questions.**

**ok so who was that scream what were those cloaked guys talking bout what about Lucy what happened to her when all that took place? Well find out next chapter in **_**'The Phoenix Flame'.**_** Ok bye for now ^.^ oh yeah reviwe subscribe and all that wonderful stuff. ^.^**

* * *

**Oh yeay here's a preview with Lucy**

i was attached wit some powerful acid water I could not help but scream Im bad against wAter after all I was trained with a phoenix Angel was knoked out cold and I was loosening concusnis then I had a flash back of everything that happened befor this. I heard footsteps and a voice who is it I wonder.

**well that's it for the preview buh bye oh also I would like you guys to review so I know if I'm doing good you guys like what I should change and all that also if I get a lot of reviews I'll update faster and make it longer to ok well bye for real this time and i sarwe I get that saying goodbye first then afater like one or more times meaning it for real from my mom well anyways good bye for real for real this time lol XP**


	5. Plz read if you like my story

OH MU GOD IM SOOOO SORRY THAT IM NOT UPDATING FOR A BIT you see I just feel that no one really likes my story right now and I'm not very inspired but trust me I WONT DISCONTINUE it's just when I'm like this I can't think straight and get writers block I fear I'm not a good writer and all compared to so many wonderful story's and I have a major writers block now sigh can I maybe get some inspiration from ya guys and I don't know also some help plz and I'm so sorry for those who do like my story it's just sigh hard to explain and all I just need some inspiration and help if I'm not asking for to much. D,:

Angel: aww don't worry I think your a great writer Phoenix don't be so down.

happy and Lucy: yeah she's right don't be down.

Phoenix: well of course you guys like the story your part of it and Angel of course you like it to cuz I created you and put ya in it. ?

Sting: oh shut up and stop your whining already dear Kami your story is fine ok! NOW GET THAT TROUGH YOUR HEAD!

Rouge:... Plz review and help her get her inspiration back readers she is giving me a head ache with her crying about how bad she is a writing story's.

Phoenix:... But I am a bad story writer...? D,:


End file.
